Four Swords Fan Club
by FrenchFryGirl
Summary: This is my first uploaded Fan Fiction, so, please go easy on me. Five girls, whose parents are taken away, have to stay in an apartment with their Aunt,Uncle, Cousin. Things seem to be get better, but accidents occur while playing FSA. How do they cope?
1. Meet the Family

**The Four Swords FanClub**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything The Legend Of Zelda Related.

Gather around everyone, time for Princess Zelda to tell her tale. Now most-if not all-of you have heard the Legend of the Four Sword, right? For those of you who haven't here's a quick recap. The Four Sword had once sealed away a 'monster', named Vaati. Now you all know him, right? The purple Minnish (Picori as most people call them) with lavender hair, ruby-red eyes, and dresses in violet robes. Then through the power of his mentor's wishing cap became a Hylian. However, after insanely trying to take over Hyrule, after the cap made him go power hungry, his wish for 'more power' turned him into a one-eyed monster. Link-everyone should know this kid, right? He's famous!- sealed Vaati away in the Four Sword. After what Legends say was centuries later-although really it was only about a year (somebody *coughzeldacough* messed up the translation)- Vaati broke free of the Seal after another kid-also named Link- drew the Four Sword and split into four people to rescue Princess Zelda-again a new one (don't ask me why they all have the same names each time, I have no clue)-and the six maidens from Vaati... again. If you don't know what happened there, someone by the name of Akira Himekawa made Japanese comics, a.k.a. manga, of the whole thing. They've also done Ocarina of Time-Child Saga, Ocarina of Time-Adult Saga, Majora's Mask, Oracle of Seasons, Oracle of Ages, Four Swords Part 1, Four Swords Part 2, The Minnish Cap, and A Link To The Past. Now any of you who have read the manga _and_ played the game, you'll know that Four Swords Adventures-the game-, and Four Swords-the manga-are _completely_ different from each other. The true story lies within the manga. Those of you who haven't read it really should. Wonderful book. Anyways, you all know that the four Links-Green, Red, Blue, and Vio- returned the Four Sword at the end of the manga, Sealing away Ganondorf and Vaati and becoming one original *coughgreencough* Link, right? And Shadow Link 'sacrificed' himself at the end, right? Meaning Red, Blue, Vio, Shadow, Vaati, and Ganondorf would all be gone,... right? Well... what would happen if a new Villain attacked Hyrule? What if Link had to pull out the Four Sword again? What if it freed Ganondorf and Vaati again? What if Shadow Link wasn't really dead, but trapped inside the Dark Mirror? What if-

"Link met a new hero? Or should I say Heroine... from Michigan... from Flint... who dresses in sky blue... with blue rainbow 'speed wings'...and runs around barefoot... with brown hair...and ocean blue eyes?" an annoying voice finished for the narrator. Rissa?

"Yes?" she asks.

I know what you're implying, and no you're not in this story, so shut up!

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!" Rissa says.

Shut. Up.

"Rissa, who is she?" another voice asks.

"And what's her problem?" Yet another.

Who's there with you?

"My cousin, Alana, (who spoke first), my cousin, Natie, (who spoke second), and my brother, Greg, (who is sitting on the basement guest beds, silently spacing out). Why?"

What?

"Well... Alana and Natie aren't actually here, I'm using the video chat equipment I...umm...'borrowed' from you. Greg's sitting on the bed like a zombie. Me thinks he's asleep," Rissa answers.

"Hello," Alana calls annoyed from the computer screen.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry! Lana, Naties, this is my friend, Zelda. Zelda these are my cousins, Alana and Natie," Rissa says, "And my bro Greg there is asleep...I think."

Then she adds "BTW Zels why are you narrating? That be my job!"

Because this is _my_ story, and I don't gotta screw around with quotation marks, **AND I REPEAT** you are _not_ in this story.

"You still haven't answered my question," Natie snobbily reminds everyone.

I'm just... I'm havin' a bad day m'kay!

"Guys, I gotta go," Rissa turns back to her cousins, "Bye, love ya, see ya later."

"Bye, love ya too," they say as the screen goes blank.

Rissa snaps her fingers in front of her brother.

Nothing.

"Greg, get up. I know you're awake and I know you heard that. Now get up and leave! Zelda and I have to talk about girl stuff!"

"What kind of girl stuff?" he asks.

Rissa whispers something in his ear.

"I'm out," he leaves.

"Bye," Rissa shouts to him as he goes upstairs.

"PEACE!" he shouts dumbly back to her.

"Okay... now that he's gone-"

Yes! You know the real reason of why I'm so crabby! It's giving me a headache. And driving me insane! I thought this fan fiction writing was supposed to be relaxing and make the headache go away!

"It does," Rissa simply says, "When you do in a nice quiet place all alone."

Zelda glares at Rissa through her video chat screen.

"Okay, okay, I'm leavin', I'm leavin'," Rissa says.

The screen shuts off.

"Well, excuuuuuse me, princess," Rissa says to herself.

As she starts to walk away a text message appears on the screen.

I Heard That.

P.S. Txt bck L8r 4 full fanfic.

O.K.

Rissa types back as she leaves.

"Stupid 'video games are real and I can't even tell my family' secret!"

* * *

'Just another normal day, in our apartment' Aqua thought.

There was a wolf in the room above them, sewing machines and stitchers making costumes for cosplay in the apartment next to them, a pair of saddled wild boars in the front yard, and her sister Sunny running around the kitchen, screaming her brains out because the newspaper lit on fire from her sticking it in the toaster.

'Yep, just another normal day.'

* * *

Aqua was a 13-year-old girl. Despite her age, she and her four sisters rented out an apartment all on their own. This was because a few years back her supposed 'aunt and uncle' took in the five of them and paid for them to be in the apartment next to them.

* * *

This was because her parents had illegally sold designer brand clothes from other countries as cheap knock off fakes in America. They were heavily fined and thrown in jail. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem for them because all the clothes they sold had made them rich, but that money was obviously no longer around. So with their parents in jail, the police tracked down their Aunt Zelda and their Uncle Kevin. They had almost turned them down and put them in an orphanage, saying that their one daughter-also named Zelda-was enough. However, when their relatives saw them they both had a look of shock on their face. Kevin had pulled his wife into a separate room and had a long talk with her in a language none of them could understand. Kevin, they thought was actually pretty good looking. He had clean suntanned skin. Dark blonde-almost brown-hair. Crystal clear blue eyes that looked almost animal like. They could tell he was very muscular even under his 'Don't make me go Zelda on you' shirt and white jeans. A pair of white sneakers completed his casual look. There Aunt was also very pleasing to the eye. Her brunette hair was extremely long, and was tied back in a pony tail. She had sharp blue eyes and paler skin. She wore a plain white dress with frills at the bottom that made it look like a ball gown. White high-heels and a black purse had complimented the dress nicely. Two large silver hoop earrings ran through her ears. Their ears, however, were the creepy part. Instead of tiny, rounded, lobed, ears of a human, they had long, pointy, lobeless ears that almost made them look... Hylian. However, the five of them shook it off as Savannah, the eldest of the group snapped her fingers in front of them and quietly said "huddle!"

Sunny was the first to speak up, "Oooooooooh, we may be getting adopted!"

"We _may_ be," Aqua reminded her.

"Well let's try to keep our hopes up," Savannah glared at Aqua, "No need to be pessimistic about it."

Aqua had always hated that about her sister. Just because she was the oldest-by one year, 14-she thought that also leader. Well... she wasn't exactly the oldest, there was always...

"I'd hate to say it Vanny, but Aqua's right," it was Luna who had spoken up. Luna was Savannah's twin-Savannah was older by five minutes-, however they looked nothing alike. They were fraternal twins.

Savannah always wore her favorite color of green. She had short-ish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was very brave, confident, and very athletic. Her skin was well tanned from constantly being outside. She could work well with almost anyone and stuck with her true friends. Savannah believed in inner beauty and rarely wore make-up.

Luna, however, was a different story entirely. Luna was a typical 'Goth Chick' as Aqua called it. Luna had blue eyes as well, however hers were icy and cold. Her skin was pale as she didn't get out very much, especially not in the summer. Her coal black was long. Very long. It came down to her waist. Sometimes she would take half of a day to sit and brush it out. She often covered her face in eye shadow and mascara. Dark red lipstick normally graced her lips. She always dressed in black with lots of jewelry. Luna's nails were almost always painted black. She was athletic like her sister, but she was also very sneaky. Despite all this her sisters knew her heart was in the right place. A couple of times she had sabotaged her parents fake sales. Whenever they asked her if she ruined the sale all she would say is "no," and turn her icy eyes even more distant with an expression that would make anyone want to stalk off pouting. When her sisters asked Luna would say "No, I didn't sabotage a sale. I sabotaged a mockery of fashion." Even though her parents had hundreds of fake designer brands, Luna and her sisters had made a pact. They would not wear their parents fake clothes or use their fake money. Each sister would find jobs. Whether it be walking dogs, washing cars, or cleaning store windows. Each girl would then use that money for school supplies, clothes, food, and luxuries. As it turns out they could make a lot of money this way. They also got several gifts from their friends. Therefore they had a lot of neat stuff, despite their whole parent's scheme.

"Well why don't we figure that out?" Sunny broke Aqua's thoughts.

"Yeah..." Luna said, getting a sneaky smile, "Why don't we?"

"Wanna try to figure out what they're saying?" Savannah asked, almost reading her thoughts.

Her twin nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, then," Savannah said, and dismissed the group by shouting, "BREAK!"

They rushed to the door and put there ears to the wall. They could hear everything, but understand nothing.

"Excuse me," a girl had walked up to them.

She seemed to be Zelda and Kevin's daughter, meaning she was their cousin Zelda.

She had on a plain white dress with light blue wave markings at the bottom. Her white socks were laced and she wore brown loafers over them. Her skin was the same tone as her mothers. Her eyes were a serene blue. It seemed blue eyes had run in their family. All of the sisters had blue eyes as well. What gave her away most, however, was her long, pointy, lobeless ears.

"Yes?" Sunny asked.

"Would you happen to be my cousins?"

"You Zelda?" Luna asked, putting on her Boston accent.

"Yes," she said, curtsying, "I am Zelda Raiti Hyrulia."

"I'm Savannah," Savannah introduced herself, then motioned to her left, "That Sunny, Aqua, and Terra," then to her right, "And that's Luna."

"Wachenenka," she curtsied again, seeming to speak the same language of her parents.

"Hi!" Sunny smiled warmly.

"Yo!" Aqua flashed a peace sign. Normally Savannah would have slapped her for that, but this time she didn't seem to care.

"Hey," Terra said calmly.

"Wut up, Cuz?" Luna made rocker signs with her hands.

She got a weird look from Zelda.

"What's up, cousin," Luna tried to explain.

Zelda grew even more confused.

"It-uugh," Luna facepalmed herself.

"It means 'Hi!'," Sunny explained.

Zelda nodded, slowly taking in each girls' appearance.

Savannah was in her green T-Shirt with a silver star in the middle. Blue-Green jeans and socks and sneakers. Her blonde hair dangling out of a green baseball cap, a silver star embroidered on the brim.

Luna had on a black T-Shirt, black sweatpants, black socks, and black sneakers. Her fingernails (and toenails) were polished black. Dark red lipstick was expertly put on, along with deep blue eye shadow, and some mascara.

Sunny had on a pink minidress, and pink leggings underneath. Laced white socks appeared under her pink velcro shoes. Her sunny blonde hair came down slightly past her shoulders. A pink baseball cap with an identical silver star embroidered on the brim was on her head. A red ribbon which seemed to have previously tied her hair together was now wrapped around her wrist. Sunny's warming blue eyes seemed to be smiling at their cousin. She seemed younger than the rest.

Aqua was in a blue T-Shirt and sweatpants. The same silver star was on this shirt as well. Unlike her sisters, Aqua had messy brunette hair, about the same length as Sunny's. Her entire face, including her eyes, was plastered with a bored expression. She shifted her blue and white sneakers, hiding her bleach white socks. She toyed with the see-through blue bracelets around her wrists, three on each. Jammed into her pockets was a blue baseball cap again with the silver star on the brim.

Terra had a purple T-Shirt and darker purple jeans. Again with the silver star. She had lavender socks with lavender and white sneakers. Her hair was also brown, but only came to about where Savannah's was. Her blue eyes seemed to be scanning Zelda. A quick glance to the side revealed a black and a purple baseball cap, each with a silver star on them.

"I suppose you are wondering as to what my mother and father are saying?" Zelda asked.

The girls nodded.

"Then allow me to be of assistance," she said as she stepped towards the door.

All girls listened. Sunny asked "Hey, Zelda. What does wachenenka mean anyways?"

"It means 'hello'," she said as she looked at Luna.

"Oh," Sunny said.


	2. Secret Four Swords Club

Disclaimer: I do not own anything The Legend Of Zelda related.

**Chapter Two: The Four Swords Adventurers Club**

All of the girls watched and listened as Zelda pressed her pointy ears to the door. They could see her ears were pierced at the bottom where the lobe should be.

Suddenly Zelda turned to them and asked "Your middle names are Zeki, Jiki, Deti, Chitsi, and Miyi, right?"

"Yes," they all answered at once.

"Why?" asked Sunny.

"Because in this language they mean Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Darkness. My parents have mentioned this several times," Zelda explained.

"Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Darkness. Where have I heard that before?" Luna asked herself.

"The six... of the...elements...the sisters...and cousin...Adoption..." Zelda was quickly translating in her head.

A smile split across her face.

"What? What?" Sunny excitedly asked.

"It seems, dear cousin, that soon we may be sisters as well," Zelda said grin wider.

"Alright!" The five sisters shouted at the same time as they high-fived.

"Shhhhhh," Zelda reminded them, "They'll hear you."

The girls nodded and quieted down. They walked back to their seats and sat down while Zelda pulled up a chair and sat next to them.

Savannah took a deep breath and relaxed, trying let the worry and chaos off of her mind. She had always felt like she had to be responsible for everyone because she was the oldest. Therefore she tried to control everything that happened around her. She knew this made her seem bossy, Luna had pointed this out to her a lot. She didn't really mean it though, she just tried to keep everybody safe, especially Sunny. Sunny was the youngest out of the five at 12. Aqua and Terra were 13. Her and Luna were twins at 14. She glanced over at Luna who seemed to be deep within her own thoughts.

_Great,_ Luna thought, _Just great. We may be getting adopted, but So now what? We don't even know these people! We only found out about them because the cops pried the info outta our screwy parents. We're not even sure that they're really our relatives! Oh, well. At least we're outta that madhouse. The cruddy leaky roofs and the cruddy busted mattresses were really starting to get on nerves. And the cruddy busted computer doesn't work, and I need my own cruddy laptop with my own cruddy stuff!_ She sighed as she looked at the youngest of them. Sunny was rapidly drumming her fingers and tapping her feet in anticipation. _How can she be so darn happy all the time? That's completely unnatural!_ Luna knew that Sunny wasn't happy all the time. She actually cried a lot when something didn't go right or she was hurt. Luna peered down into Sunny's bag. _Just as I thought. She always keeps them in there._ Peeking out of one of the many pockets was the entire collection of The Legend Of Zelda English manga books. All five of the had been major fangirls of anything to do Legend of Zelda (Or LoZ as it's abbreviated) and apparently so were their relatives considering two of them were named Zelda. They especially liked the Four Swords Adventures manga, because it reminded them so much of themselves. Luna looked nervously at Sunny as she fingered for the comics.

Sunny, however was wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her mind felt like it was going miles in minutes. _Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ! Whoopee! We're getting adopted! We're getting outta here! I'm so exited I can't keep still! I feel like dancing around in circles and nevah evah stopping! I need to calm down or I'm gonna go nuts again._ Sunny often got over exited about things. When she did she would dance, and yell, and skip, and prance. But, there were a lot of situations in which she couldn't do this. Like now for instance. So she would tighten and release her grip on things, even her own hands. She would tap her feet and drum her fingers and bite her lips until she was sore. She was a big fan of Red Link. So, whenever Sunny was in situations like this, she would think of him and try to calm down. This time it wasn't working, however. _Maybe... If I could just look at him..._

Sunny fingered down to her pink book bag in search of the comics. Then she felt someone else's hand touch hers. Someone with black nail polish.

Both girls tore their gaze away from the door they had listened through at the same time and turned them towards each other. Luna blushed in embarrassed of being caught. Sunny gave her a confused look, then separated the two books into Part One and Part Two. Luna took Part Two and Sunny took Part One.

Terra had looked past Aqua at the two when she heard the shuffling noise. She had looked just in time to see Luna look away red-faced and grab Part Two of the Four Swords Book From Sunny. Terra knew the reason for this. Part One had more good pictures of Red Link. Sunny liked Red more than any of the others. She had even taken a picture of him in the ice cavern (which she thought was the cutest) and colored it in with little hearts around it. Luna, however, would want Part Two. Part Two had more good pictures of Shadow Link. His sacrifice at the end of the manga made her nearly cry. Because of this he was her favorite LoZ character and her secret fantasy crush. Her section of their room was filled with his pictures. She'd be very defensive of him when playing the video games (which is why they never got very far). So, instead she'd go into their room and read or draw or just sit by herself in the dark. 'I like the darkness,' Luna had once told Terra, 'Bright lights make it hard for me to concentrate.' Terra would often go in there with her and silently read with a book light. Terra was the smart one in the group, the thinker. She was always the first one to figure out puzzles, to find out what they had to do next. She never talked much with Sunny or Aqua, so they never really knew her thoughts or feelings. But Luna and Terra would always talk together. Luna would always open up more to Terra. Laugh, cry, and smile more too. Nobody else knew this though, not even their sisters. Sometimes Aqua and Sunny would joke around with this. 'Hey Aqua! Where's Terra?' Sunny would ask, 'We've lost her to the Dark Side,' Aqua would reply. And the two of them would crack up about it.

Terra looked over at Aqua, who, for once, was completely silent. She wasn't even thinking, she was just spacing out staring at the door.

This lasted for several more minutes until the silence was broken by Savannah.

"Hey, Zelda," She asked.

"Hm?" Zelda snapped out of her thoughts.

"How old are you, anyways?" Savannah asked.

"Ten," she replied.

"Ten?" Savannah asked, shocked. The others heard this and their jaws dropped.

"But you-" Aqua started.

"Look and act like I'm 12 or 13?" Zelda asked.

Aqua and the others nodded.

Zelda laughed, "I get that a lot. My parents say I'm just smart for my age."

Everyone took a moment to look shocked, but abruptly turned their eyes to the door when they heard the click-click-clicking of the handle.


End file.
